


After Midnight

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Fic prompt from lyrics # 8 “tonight the foxes hunt the hounds."
Relationships: Nevada Ramirez/Reader, Nevada Ramirez/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dub-con/dubious consent.

The sun shone brightly through a large crack between the heavy black curtains You opened your eyes and sat up in bed. Realization hit you that you were naked – and not alone. You looked over to your left – blankets covered your companion. All you could make out was the dark tuft of hair against the stark white pillowcase. A dark striped comforter covered the bed. You crept out of the bed quietly and tip-toed out of the room, picking your clothes up as you did so: the lace red panties by the foot of the bed, the mismatched black bra off the rustic wooden drawer. You spun around to look for the rest of the clothes that you were wearing. You spotted your jeans and tank top in a crumpled heap. The bangles you wore on your wrist jangled and you paused in your movement, hoping they did not wake up the man in your bed. You peeked over – not single movement. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized that you were holding.

The loft was large and spacious, with exposed brick walls. There was a coffered ceiling with dark hanging lamps. Two large wooden beams divided the loft into the living space and kitchen. The entire apartment was spotless. You passed your reflection on a mirror that hung off the wall. Your makeup was smeared, mascara was streaked under your eyes. You quietly slipped off your bracelets and dug into your pocket, finding a hair tie. You tied up your hair. You groaned as you realized you had lost one of your large thin-hooped earrings.

Quickly you dressed, save your bra – you were not in the mood to deal with it. Instead, you grabbed your purse which was on the floor by the door and shoved your bra inside. You opened the door and almost audibly gasped as it revealed a freight elevator. Not bothering to look back you got in the elevator and made your way down.

As you rode down, you opened your purse and dug around for your phone. You had an obscene amount of missed calls and text messages. You quickly scrolled through the messages.

Y/N fucking call me or text me back – are you okay?

Y/N, who knew you had it in you? You and the King of the Heights! HOT!

Y/N call me when you get this? I am worried – el Trujillo isn’t someone to play games with.

You furrowed your brows. El Trujillo? You could barely recall the prior night’s events. All you knew was that you were deliciously sore and your head felt like cotton balls were jammed inside. Your stomach flopped with nausea and you made a mental note to get a large coffee and a chopped cheese from the bodega before you hopped on the subway; you hoped you had enough cash.

You opened the door and stepped outside, slipping on your airpods. You hit play on your phone. Fall Out Boy began to play. “Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds. It’s all over now, before it has begun.”

You had only gone two steps when a voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Señorita Y/N. El jefe told me to give you a ride home.”

You looked up to find a very large, burly tattooed man standing next to a black Escalade, the rear passenger door open.

You shook your head. You pointed to the corner of what you knew as St. Nicholas Avenue. “Nah, I’m good – I just need to get to the A.”

The man pointed up at the building. You looked up and found yourself staring at the man whose loft you just snuck out of.

“59th and Central Park West, right?”

You looked back at the large man, your brow cocked as he rattled off your address. Every fiber in your being was screaming to walk away but instead you found yourself nodding and walking towards the car. You climbed in. The car smelled like cigar smoke and leather. You noted the backseat had a bar and you wondered if it was too early to drink.

The car didn’t immediately move. After waiting a beat, you moved to open the door and just leave. The door on the other side opened and in slid your companion dressed in a black fitted tanktop and dark blue jeans. A gold chain rested against his tanned skin.

“Hola mami. Last night was fun.”

You swallowed hard. “I supposed it was,” you replied shakily. “I don’t remember much unfortunately.”

“Well, let me help you remember.” You were pulled in for a deep kiss. The car began to move. A bump over a pothole brought you closer to him. You were hesitant at first, but then you gave allowed yourself to give into the kiss. Large veiny hands weaved into your hair, holding you in place. You let out the smallest of moans and that tiny opening allowed for a tongue to snake in and explore. You broke the kiss and pulled away breathlessly. Your cheeks felt hot and you were aroused; your nipples strained against the fabric of your tank top.

“Te acuerdas eso?”

Your mind flashed: heated kisses, large hands pawing your breasts, a tongue on your most intimate parts along with a very large cock that made you sob with delight.

You cocked your head and bit your lip. “Oh I remember… Nevada.”


	2. Chapter 2

You shifted in your seat, your eyes staring back into the piercing green eyes of the drug lord in front of you. “And how do you know where I live?”

“I went through your wallet,” Nevada replied casually, as he reached to light up a cigar.

“When?” you questioned.

“After you fell asleep.”

You furrowed your brows. “Do you always give your hook-ups a ride home or am I just that special?”

Nevada pulled you close to him. He ran his finger down your cheek. “Maybe it’s the latter. Is there a problem with that?”

“Y/N, you have had a hard few weeks; you deserve to come out and loosen up a little,” your friend Nina implored. “Lost your job, got dumped –”

“Don’t remind me,” you sighed. “I just don’t feel like going out.”

“Come on – it’ll be good for your soul. Besides – you have been cooped up in your apartment for a week. You look like hell. And you kind of smell like it too,” Nina retorted, her nose crinkling.

“Shut up! You’re demasiado – I do not smell,” you shrieked defensively, half shoving your friend away. You paused. “Wait – do I really?”

“No – you don’t smell. But you do look like shit. So come out, live a little, and then you can go back into your hidey-hole,” Nina replied. “Wear that black dress of yours. The one with the plunging v-neck. I will pick you up at nine. There’s a club in the Bronx that is supposed to be all the rage.”

“All the rage? Didn’t that lingo go out with the ‘90s?” you replied, your brow cocked at her.

“The ‘90s are coming back – you see it all over the stores. Just fucking come out. It’ll be fun.”

***

In the end, you opted for dark skinny jeans, a fitted low-cut black tank top and leopard caged heels. Your hair was tousled, thin hoop earrings hung off your ear and stacks of bangles hung off your wrist. Your heels clicked against the wet pavement. You spotted your gaggle of friends waiting on the line and you waved at them as you approached. The bouncer cocked his brow and waved you over. He asked you for your ID which you quickly produced.

“She’s with us,” Nina replied, resting her head on your shoulder as the bouncer reviewed your ID. He nodded and waved you and your girlfriends in. The music was loud – you could feel the vibrations in your bones. By sheer luck a table in the corner was free and you all quickly claimed it – various purses and wristlets covered it quickly. You pushed your way through the crowd at the bar and opened up a tab. First a round of tequila shots was ordered; a mix of cocktails and beers were followed. Your mind was fuzzy, but you still had a good grasp of what was going on.

Unbeknownst to you, a pair of striking green eyes was watching you intently from a balcony from above. It was Nevada Ramirez, the self-proclaimed King of Washington Heights. You were dancing with a friend and seemingly having a good time. A server came by with a tray of shots and he watched as you plucked one off the tray and tossed it back with the flick of your wrist. His eyes raked over your body and he appreciated how well your ass looked in the denim you wore. His eyes trailed up, from the dip of your waist to the soft curve of your breasts. He had never seen you at the club before. He knew thought that he wanted you. “Oye, quién eres tu?” he murmured.

Nevada swallowed the amber colored liquid he was holding and took one last deep inhale of the cigar before he made his way downstairs.

After a few songs, you decided to take a break. You managed to get a glass of water and you sucked it down while you watched everyone else have a good time. You checked your phone and was about to check on what your jerk of an ex was up to when a voice interrupted you.

“Are you bored ma?”

You looked up taken aback at the interruption. “Excuse me?” In front of you was the hottest man your eyes had the pleasure of seeing. You licked your lips and swallowed hard. 

Nevada gave you a small smile. “You looked good dancing. And now I see you checking your phone. So are you bored or do you have some boyfriend checking in on you?”

“No boyfriend,” you replied. You looked past Nevada at your friends who were still dancing. “Just checking on the time,” you lied. “It’s late.”

“It’s only after midnight.” Nevada replied. “Things are just starting up.” He stepped closer to you and you could smell the mixture of alcohol and cigar smoke on his person. “Ven,” he continued, motioning with his head towards the dance floor. “Baila conmigo.”

“And you are…?” your voice trailed off as you took in his appearance. Tight black jeans, tight black tank top. His cologne gave off an intense masculine aroma. ‘Goddamn,’ you thought to yourself.

“Nevada Ramirez. I own this club.”

You cocked a brow. “Impressive.”

“You don’t have to tell me. Come. Baila conmigo.”

You paused. You were about to shake your head when Nina caught your eye. “Go,” she silently mouthed. You looked back at Nevada who was staring at you intently. The gold crucifix he wore glinted under the overhead lights.

“No one fucking tells me no,” Nevada snapped impatiently.

‘What do I have to lose?’ you thought. “Okay, su alteza real.” Nevada led you to the dancefloor, his hand concentrated on the small of your back.

A song with a prominent bass line and drum beat played over the speakers. You didn’t recognize the song but you were quick to note how the male and females singers voices wrapped around each other’s – like a silk against the body. Whatever the song was, it was intoxicating - just like Nevada.

Nevada gripped your hip with one hand, encouraging you to press them against his. You rocked against his body, knees bent, you each moving your hips in circular motions.

“Dulce angelita,” Nevada purred in your ear. “What is your name?”

“YFN, YLN,” you replied. Nevada had placed his mouth against your ear, letting his heavy breath tickle your skin. “Well, Y/N, I am here for one thing.”

The dance floor had filled up, pressing you even closer to him. At one point, Nevada spun you to face him. Your faces were millimeters apart, your bodies were slicked with sweat and your breaths were heavy. Nevada watched as a bead of sweat rolled down your décolletage and he followed it as trailed down between your breasts. He growled low. You followed his movements and took a deep breath, arching your chest in his face.

In your opinion, Nevada was walking sex. You weren’t sure if it was just that you were feeling down about your current life situation or the alcohol or a mixture of both but you were suddenly feeling like you could use a good time.

You smirked before responding. “So am I.”

Nevada captured your lips with his. The kiss was rough and needy, all teeth and tongue. You moaned as you pressed closer to him. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended with him pulling away just as roughly.

Nevada gripped the back of your neck, forcing you to look at him. “You need to say it mami – use that fucking mouth of yours.”

“Yes,” you replied, asserting your consent.

***

Nevada’s apartment was attached to the club. He liked being close to business. The elevator to his apartment was in the back of the club. To any other club-goer, it looked like a defunct elevator. But it was set up purposely that way. Nine times out of ten, Nevada just took his conquests to his office which was located by the balcony. Hit it and quit it was his motto. And it served him well. Many ladies threw themselves at the King of the Heights – sometimes it was for sex; sometimes it was for money – that he always collected back on with interest; sometimes it was for drugs – sometimes it was for all three. He never took them back to his place. But there was something about you, that Nevada knew was different.

So he broke his own rule.

***

Once in the elevator, Nevada wasted no time. He was on within seconds. His hands grabbed at the hem of your tank top and pushed them upwards, touching your exposed skin. His hands trailed upwards to your tits, cupping them. The kiss between the two of you was open mouthed, hot and heavy. Your tongues battled each other’s, each trying to get more surface area.

Any other time you would have appreciated the bird-cage like appearance of the elevator. The wrought iron was a mix of twists and beams. The ceiling of the elevator had a chandelier that hung off of it with a blue light and the surroundings were mirrored, so the lights bounced off the reflection, creating an ethereal effect. The elevator lurched to a stop and Nevada opened the door.

You both had taken a few steps into the apartment when Nevada pushed you against the wall, again kissing you hard. He used one hand to pin your arms above your head, while the other continued to explore your upper half. Nevada tugged your tank up once more and then tugged down your bra exposing your breasts. He twisted and tugged on a nipple, before he moved onto the other. You moaned as he did so. Nevada broke the kiss again and then dipped his head to a globe. You moaned again as he captured a nipple in his mouth.

“Escuchame atentamente cariño – I am going to make you cum. First with my mouth, then with my cock. Me entiendes?”

You nodded. “Please. Yo quiero tu pinga.”

“You have some amazing tits,” Nevada complimented. “Makes me want to put my cock in between them.”

You groaned at the idea, a jolt of pleasure coursed through you. You could feel your arousal dampen your panties and nodded once more.

Nevada turned you around, so you faced the wall. He pressed himself against you and rubbed himself against your ass in an attempt to give himself some relief from his own ache, which was throbbing.

You could feel how hard Nevada’s cock was and you pushed back, teasing.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered. Nevada took your arms and planted them above your shoulders, so they braced the wall. He reached between you and the wall and unbuttoned the fly of your jeans. Your jeans and panties were pushed down in one movement and to your ankles. Nevada whistled appreciatively. “Look at that ass. Damn mami.”

Nevada wasted no time. His mouth was on your eager and soaked cunt. His hands were firm on your butt cheeks, keeping you spread open. He used the flat of his tongue to lick broad stripes between your lips before thrusting his tongue into you. You squirmed as Nevada fucked you with his mouth. He alternated long swipes with flicks. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you moaned.

Nevada paused to breath, licking your inner thigh and sucking a mark onto your skin. He resumed his actions like a man starved. You tried to undulate against his mouth, but he kept you in place. Nevada’s hot breath tickled your clitoris and he snaked two thick fingers inside of you. “Oh Jesus fuck,” you cried out as you felt your orgasm begin to build. Nevada could sense you were close, as your walls began to flutter around his fingers. Nevada removed his fingers and dove back into your folds, shaking his head and humming simultaneously. He continued to tease you to the point where you were begging to come. You started shivering and Nevada knew he found a good spot and he decided to chill there for awhile. You praised Nevada’s actions and chanted his name as if it were a prayer. Nevada slipped his fingers back inside of you and pumped them rapidly in and out of you. The wet slick sounds of his fingers in your pussy, his mouth also there, the friction of his beard on your thighs, it was all too much. You came hard, wailing his name as your cunt clenched his fingers. Your release coated his face and fingers. Nevada drank you all in, he couldn’t get enough.

Your body trembled as Nevada pulled away. He turned you back around so that you faced him and he made a big show of slowly sucking his fingers. “Mmmm, delicioso. So fucking sweet,” he purred.

Nevada took a few steps back, Nevada kicked off his boots and he unbuckled his belt and then shoved off his jeans. It wasn’t a surprise to you that he was going commando. Your eyes slightly widened at the sight of his cock. It was long and thick and by your recollection, bigger than your ex’s. His cock was painfully hard, pre-cum oozed from the head. Your eyes met and you nodded. You followed his lead and removed your top and bra, flinging them in one direction. You kicked off your heels as well and then made quick work of your jeans and underwear. You were completely nude. Nevada drank you in. Your body was amazing and he couldn’t wait to fuck you. He took a few steps and he was on you once more, carrying you over his shoulders and to the bed.

He dropped you on the bed and you spread yourself wantonly, rubbing your clitoris once more. You had one orgasm and were eager for more. “Mmm, yeah play with that pussy while you suck this cock,” Nevada ordered. You sat up half-way and propped yourself so you could get to his cock. Nevada brushed his cock against your cheek, before pushing it into your mouth. You moaned as his musky, salty taste flooded your mouth. You eagerly bobbed on his cock, relaxing your jaw to take more of him into your mouth. You used one hand to pump his cock as you traced the prominent vein on his cock all the way to the “v” on the underside. Nevada hissed as he watched his cock slip in and out of his mouth. “Such a good cocksucker,” Nevada praised. “Makes me want to blow my load into the pretty little mouth of yours.”

You nodded. Nevada bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into your mouth. You gagged and spluttered around his cock, your eyes beginning to tear, causing your mascara to run and saliva dribble down your chin. Nevada’s hands threaded your hair and gripped your scalp tightly as he fucked your face, grunting as he did so.

Nevada pulled away roughly and you gasped for air. Your chest rose and fell quickly and you watched as Nevada crawled over to you. He straddled your chest and ran a hand down in the space between your breasts. He cupped your breasts once more, tugging and twisting your nipples before sliding his cock in between. You used your hands to hold your breasts and Nevada began to fuck your tits. Every once in awhile you would jut out your tongue to lap at the head of his cock.

“Mmm I want to cum on those tits so badly,” Nevada groaned as he watched his cock slide in and out. “But I think I want to save that for your pussy.”

“Yes, please come in that pussy,” you begged. “I want it. Fill me up.”

Nevada climbed off of you, and pushed on your side, encouraging you to roll over. You rolled onto your stomach and Nevada pulled you up so you were on all fours. “Do you have…protection?” you panted.

Nevada gave your ass a good smack and you squealed in response. The mattress creaked as he moved off the bed. You heard footsteps, a drawer open, and then the sound of foil ripping. The bed dipped once more with Nevada’s weight. You felt him line his cock along your entrance, and he rubbed against your folds, teasing. You let out an eager moan. “Please,” you begged. “Fuck me.”

Nevada slid his cock into you in one motion, burying himself to the hilt. “Only because you asked me so nicely mamita.” You gasped as he did so, feeling delightfully stretched and full. “Oh God,” you choked out.

Nevada slowly pulled out and then slowly thrusted back in again, letting you get accustomed to his size before speeding up his thrusts, fucking you harder, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. The tips of his fingers dug into your flesh and you knew you’d be bruised in the morning. 

“Oh yes, damelo duro,” you implored. You reached down to circle your clit and Nevada stilled.

“Oh no,” Nevada panted, circling his hips slowly, which elicited a whine from you. “Not yet. Damn mami, you’ve got that bomb pussy. You take my cock so good,” he grunted.

You planted your arm back on the bed and Nevada resumed fucking you from behind. Eventually, he pulled out and sat back on his haunches. You looked over your shoulder, confused.

Nevada pointed to his cock, which was coated in your cream and you nodded, understanding. You took Nevada into your mouth, eagerly bobbing on his cock. Nevada groaned and he reached over to slip his fingers into your pussy. You hummed in appreciation and Nevada growled at the sensation the vibrations caused. He gripped your head tightly, causing you to gag and splutter once more. Nevada pulled up your head tightly, causing you to meet his eyes. His green eyes were dark and full blown with lust.

“Saddle up.” Nevada laid on his back and you crawled over on top of him and began to ride him eagerly. Nevada grunted as he watched your tits bounce. One hand remained on your hips, guiding you and another squeezed your breasts. You could feel your orgasm build once more – quicker than before as you were already at the precipice. “Please let me cum,” you begged. “I am so close.”

Nevada could feel your walls fluttering around his cock. His own orgasm was quickly approaching but he wasn’t ready to come just yet. You were too gorgeous of a creature and he wanted to savor every moment. You leaned back, your arms gripped the tops of his thighs. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes,” you chanted.

Nevada reached up to rub your swollen pink pearl and you gasped once more, your eyes squeezing shut. “I’m going to… I am going to… “

Nevada sat up fully and captured your mouth with his as you came hard around his cock. You wrapped your arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. Your tongues battled one another’s as you both chased your own orgasms. Nevada’s thrusting became erratic and he stiffened against you as he came hard, grunting your name in your ear. Hearing him lose control caused you to come once more.

Both of you were completely spent and you collapsed against Nevada as he laid back down on the bed. He reached down and removed the condom from his now softening cock. He tied it quickly before tossing it to the side of the bed to deal with later.

You hadn’t meant to fall asleep and normally Nevada would have minded, but something inside of him told him this was different – you were different. So he let you stay the night. After you fell asleep, he climbed out of bed and found your purse, quickly finding your ID. He made a mental note of your name and address and then went back to bed. You snored lightly on his chest as he looked you up.

***

“I’m special?”

The car lurched to stop. From the window you could tell that despite the early hours, traffic was starting to build. It would take forever to get home at the rate you were going. But you didn’t mind.

“I get what I want.”

“And what you want is me?”

“I already had you.”

“So, then we should be good,” you replied with a wink. Your phone buzzed and you quickly looked at it, realizing you would need to get back to your friends.

Nevada placed a hand on your leg. “I am a King without his Queen.”

You looked out the window, watching as the light changed from red to green. You racked your brain, wondering how you got yourself into this situation and then went over your other situation. This was messy. ‘To hell with it,’ you thought. You took a deep breath and then turned to face Nevada. “Aside from the sex, what’s in it for me?”

Nevada smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that mami.”

FIN.


End file.
